Locked in the Room
by Thinkpink6399
Summary: What will happen when Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Lavender you get the idea are stuck in the room of requirement for the day. I'm awful at summaries, so if you wanna know what this is about then read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is a totally random story that I randomly came up with so don't judge me! This is the best I could come up with at the moment so here goes…..(P.S. be nice this is my first story EVER!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I really wish I did, you guys are probably glad I don't though because if I did it would be seven books of mindless fluff….kinda like this story…oh well…..**

Hermione pov

I was walking down the hallway on the way to Transfiguration when someone came up behind me and covered my mouth with their hand. Another set of arms wrapped around my waist and I tried to scream but it was very muffled, stupid hand! Thrashing about wildly, I wasn't going down without a fight, but the two people were stronger and I was dragged into an empty room. Just kidding, it only looked empty, once I was let go of I got my bearings better. I looked around and saw Draco (I mean Malfoy! You hate him remember!), Ginny, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Cho staring at me with varying degrees of amusement on their faces. I whirled around to face my captors,

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, what was that for? Now I'm going to be late for class and you know detentions with McGonagall are one of the worst!" I screamed. They only laughed

"Oh, but you're not going to class today, Hermione," said Ginny, with an evil grin, "unless you want me to reveal everything embarrassing thing I know about you, and that is quite a lot because I'm not sure if you were aware of this but you talk in your sleep. I get to hear your dreams every night, and let's just say the one from last night was not even the most embarrassing one by far."

Harry pov

As soon as those words left Ginny's mouth Hermione's face turned the color of Ron's hair. I guess those dreams were really embarrassing. I kind of want to hear about those dreams. Hmmmm, how am I going to make her tell me? Oh, I know! We could play Truth or Dare, since we are going to be here all day.

"Alright, I'll stay, I'll stay! But what are we going to do all day?" Hermione asked.

"We could play truth or dare," I said quickly. Everyone cheered except for Hermione who groaned and said no.

"So last night in the dream world of Herm-," Ginny began. Hermione gave a loud gasp and quickly agreed to play. We all established the rules which were:

Before you answered a truth you had to drink Veriturasum to make sure you were telling the truth

If you won't do a dare/answer a truth then you have to let someone of the groups' choice go into your room and pick out something. When they come back everyone gets to ask you one question about it and you have to answer truthfully.

If you lie about drinking the potion and we find out you have to drink a whole bottom of the potion, which will cause you to say everything you think all day.

So since the rules had been decided, I got to ask first.

"Ok Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Umm, uhhh, truth," he said as he took a swig of the truth potion.

"Of all of the girls in the school, who do you want to go on a date with?" judging by the way Seamus' s eyes bugged, you could tell that she was in the room. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth but the potion he drank earlier made him need to tell the truth.

"Rrrrooo," he mumbled over and over again into his hand. Dean and Ron exchanged a look and then pounced on him Dean held Seamus down and pinned his hands over his head.

"Now who was that again? None of us could hear what you said," Ron asked innocently.

"CHO!" Seamus screamed, "IT"S CHO OKAY!" After he was done he blushed tomato red, it was very amusing. He kept muttering about killing us and crap and he refused to even look at Cho. She looked really happy though, I wish he would just look up already.

"Okay Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Erm, ok, I'm sure I'm going to die for this but truth," she said as she took a sip of the potion.

"Is the person you were dreaming about in this room?" Seamus asked.

"Yes" She squeaked, looking mortified.

"Ginny, truth or dare?

"Dare, give me your best shot."

" I dare you to take off of one piece of clothing for every time you have dreamed about a person in this room, within the last two weeks. It has to be a boy and it has to be the one you have dreamt about most."

Ginny stood up and gave Hermione the evil eye. She knew that Hermione knew who the person was; at least Ginny didn't have to tell who it was. Harry was glad about that, he didn't think he could keep his cool and it was very important to keep his cool in front of Ron and Ginny, and it was very important neither of them knew he was in love with Ginny. She took off her shoes, socks, robe, tie, and necklace. I was a little upset, a) because she dreamed about this guy a lot and b) because she didn't take off her shirt or pants or anything important, although she did still look amazing. Ron looked surprised and a little upset. He's so protective of her. She looked really embarrassed and kept glancing at me, well that's weird. It was probably just wishful thinking.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um, truth I guess….just nothing too hard," I said as I pretended to take a swig from the potion. No way that whatever Ginny had cooked up in that brain of hers was safe to answer truthfully.

"Okay Harry were you or were you not just checking me out and wishing I had taken more off?" oh crap! She must have seen it in my eyes! Luckily, I didn't actually drink the truth juice so I could lie.

"N-n-no, what are you talking about?" I stuttered. Well hell! I totally just gave myself away, groan!

"I didn't see Harry actually swallow anything, so unless there is a new method of drinking that we are not aware of, Harry did not actually drink the potion," Luna giggled gleefully.

"You know what that means mate," said Dean, "drink the entire bottle of the truth juice." I'm sure I looked terrified, everyone but Ron was laughing aloud, and he on the other hand looked ready to murder someone, namely me. I didn't even want to see the look on his face once I began to blurt out everything that I thought. Shoot! This could not get any worse. Well, because I didn't want to seem like a chicken, I downed the whole bottle of that truth liquid and immediately smacked my hands over my mouth.

"So, let me ask you again," said Ginny nervously, "were you or were you not checking me out and wishing I had taken off more?" my hands stayed firmly planted over my mouth, my finger nails were digging into my skin. I could NOT let this slip out! I would absolutely die of embarrassment; that is if Ron didn't kill me first. I was so concentrated on keeping it in my head that I didn't notice Seamus and Dean pounce. In one swift move I was pinned to the ground with my hands way over my head, that was Seamus. Dean had grabbed Ginny and was hovering her over my face, literally a centimeter away from kissing distance.

"Now answer Ginny's question, Potter," Dean snickered. I was literally gonna choke if I didn't get these words out, but I was gonna die if I did. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes Ginny I was checking you out and I did wish you took more off, but only because you're so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about-SOME ONE MAKE ME STOP BEFORE I DIE!" I yelled and bit down on my lip hard to keep from saying anything else. Sometimes little mumbles escaped but nothing understandable I hoped.

"Ok, alright, he's done!" Ron fumed. Thank you god, thank you god, thank you god! Oh crap I was so dead later though.

**AN: so that was it! Please, please, please review! It would mean soooooo much to me! also, does anyone wanna give me some ideas? I promise to give you credit for it but I'm not going to use all of them! Thanks! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey. Ruth(Lunara7) here. Katie is busy so I'm writing the author's notes for her, but she wrote the rest of the chapter. Hey Katie here, my friend Sarah just finished telling me that my hair was too thick to do anything with, thanks a lot Sarah! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I had to clean my room (parents enjoy torture ) and then I was all depressed because my boyfriend/ex-boyfriend/friend/I don't even know what to call him anymore is in my homeroom class, talk about a bummer. But enough about me, just read and enjoy)**

Ron's pov

That NUB! How dare he talk about/ to my sister like that! I am going to murder him! But, considering he drank that entire bottle of truth crap it shouldn't be hard to get him to spill embarrassing things left and right! Yay! REVENGE IS SWEET! Just then in anticipation of the fight that was soon to come Cho, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender tried to quietly and discretely leave the room. I noticed them but decided to let them leave in peace, after all it wasn't them I was mad at, just Harry.

Third Person pov

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Harry asked, trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Dare," Malfoy said confidently.

"I dare you to sing and dance to 'I'm Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO."

"WHAT? THAT STUPID AMERICAN SONG! WHY?" Draco said, but proceeded to do the dare anyway. Everyone laughed loudly while Draco blushed furiously.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said.

"Go to Dumbledore's office and paint the door Slytherin colors," Draco cackled. Ron groaned but got up and completed the dare. When Ron came back he was furious but he figured Dumbledore would think it was a Slytherin and not get mad at him.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth," she answered as if she we in a trance and took a sip of the potion.

"Do you really believe in crumple horned snorkogs and such?"

"Why of course, don't you?" Luna answered dreamily.

"Uh, sure we'll go with that."

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Luna asked her.

"Dare," she smirked.

"I dare you to go up to Professor Snape and recommend a de-oiling shampoo for his hair."

"Oh do I have to? He's so going to give me detention for like three months."

"Yes Ginny a dare is a dare, unless you want someone to go grab something out of your room, and you seem to forget that I know where you keep your diary." Hermione said, finally glad that the tables had turned.

"Oh alright," she ran off and came back a couple of minutes later laughing so hard that I thought she would burst. Once she calmed down she looked to Hermione with an evil grin on her face.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked, an evil grin on her face. A look of dread immediately appeared on Hermione's face.

"Dare, definatly dare, I am not telling the entire room my dream."

"Ok, fine, I dare you to demonstrate your dream, you know, with the person it was about…." Ginny trailed off with a wink.

"Oh no! No way on this earth am I doing that!"

"Fine then, Draco, go up to Hermione's room and pick out something, the password to Gryffindor is Buckbeak." Hermione groaned but didn't protest. Draco stood up with a smirk and left the room. Everyone was silent for a few seconds then, Hermione let out a gasp.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing," Hermione answered. In reality she had just realized that she left her laundry out on her bed, and let's just say that there were things in her laundry that she did not want Draco to find, things that she was too embarrassed to think in her head. Just then the door burst open and a slightly furious, slightly embarrassed Draco walked in. He was holding something behind his back.

"Wait, make her take the potion before I show what I found, I want to hear her reaction," Draco smirked devilishly. They made Hermione drink about 2 quarts of the stuff, she looked really scared. Draco then slowly pulled his hand out from behind his back and showed everyone what was in it.

"Oh shit! That was exactly what I did not want him to find! I am going to be extremely embarrassed in front of everyone!" Hermione exclaimed.

**(A/N- I hope you liked it! Please review! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE EEEEE! It would make me feel so so so so much better! Yay! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, you literally made my day! I was happy dancing for so long that I think I scared my bgf, oh well, he's used to it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Oh my goodness! I haven't updated in forever! I am so so so so sorry! It's just my life has been kind of hectic and awkward…..but that's still no excuse. If anyone has any guy advice, any at all, I'm sure a lot of it applies to me at this moment, please review with it! If you do I will send you an early sneak peak of Hermione's dream!)**

Everyone craned their head to get a better look. Draco noticed this and held it up high in the air so that everyone could see.

"A thong!" Ron exclaimed, "You touched one of Hermione's thongs! You own a thong?" He looked questioningly towards Hermione.

"Of course I own a thong you dimwit! I mean what does it matter to you what type of undergarments I wear anyway?" Hermione asked him defensively. If she hadn't drunk the potion she probably would have just blushed but at least in this one second, she was glad that she did.

"And that's not all," Draco said with an evil smirk on his face.

"NO! Draco! Don't do it, please! I'll do anything!" But it was too late; Draco had turned the underwear around so that you could see the butt. There standing out against the white were two Slytherin green letters, DM. Hermione's face turned bright red and she muttered (ok, ok, fine, shouted) a string of cuss words at everyone in the room, and I'm pretty sure a couple of inanimate objects too. Ron and Harry's faces turned a furious purple, and they looked as if they were trying to think of something to say. Ginny just smiled and winked at Hermione, while Luna was off in her own little world talking to nargles or whatever.

"So, it is now time for the questioning to begin!" shouted Ginny excitedly, "I will go first. Hermione? Whose initials are those on your undergarments?" she smiled evilly.

"Draco Malfoy's," she burst out, before she could stop herself.

"Great, now it's Ron's turn."

"Why were you washing those Hermione?"

"Last time I wore them I had this dream about him and they got all…..you know…..wet…" she trailed off looking humiliated.

"And now….."

"Hold on I want to go next!" shouted Draco.

**(A/N: I know I know super duper short! Please don't be mad! I know I keep leaving you cliffies and I'm sorry! I wanted to post something for y'all but I have crappy school stuff to take care of! Don't forget what I said in my first authors note at the top! TTFN!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or the other one I'm sure I forgot. If you haven't figured it out by now I'm not British and therefore do not know the proper terminology…so sorry. If you are by any chance British I would first like to say amazingly awesome accent! Secondly if you want to correct me on my language or have any questions what certain things are, post a review and I will answer it in my authors note next time!)**

"Yeah, let Draco go next!" Ginny smirked.

"Alright Hermione, I want you to describe in detail the dream," at that she smacked a hand over her mouth and her eyes grew to the size of saucers, "and if you don't want to do that then you will be strapped to the floor for five minutes and I will have complete control over you. You will have to answer every question I ask you honestly and if you choose that option then you won't have to answer anyone else's questions, does that sound good?" Everyone nodded. "So Hermione, what's your choice?"

"Um, I choose the second one," she squeaked out. So Draco led her to the place where the Room of Requirement had magically produced straps for her arms and legs and she lay down. Draco strapped her in and set a timer.

"Ok first question, how much do you like me?"

"A huge amount, I probably love you but I don't know."

"Do you love me enough to let me do this?" he asked as he snaked his hand up her shirt slowly.

"Y-yes," she stammered. He leaned over so that his face hovered right over hers, about a centimeter apart. She blushed deeply.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"About how amazing you are, and how you are probably the hottest guy I have ever met and how insanely much I want to kiss you," she blurted out as she struggled in her bonds trying to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, you want to kiss me do you?" he breathed. His lips brushed against hers while he was forming the words and a tingle went down her spine. "Well it would hardly be polite for me to refuse now would it?" he said while giving his famous Malfoy smirk that left her breathless. His gray eyes twinkled mischievously and it was all that Hermione could do not to sigh at his gorgeousness. Then very slowly he brought his lips to hers and there were fireworks. **(A/N: I'm not going to describe the kiss seeing as I haven't had my first kiss yet so I have no idea what they feel like. So just use your imagination! But keep your minds out of the gutter people!) **

"How much did you enjoy that?" he asked when their lips finally let go.

"Too much, so much more than you did," she sighed contentedly.

"How much do you like me now?"

"Now I am sure that I love you."

"Oh really? And what would you say if I told you that I love you to?"

"I would say that it is incredibly rude to play with my feelings like that because I know you would never feel the same way about me!"

"Then how do I prove to you that I do?"

"I don't know."

"Well how about I start by kissing you again?"

"That's a start." He leaned in and there were fireworks again. After three minutes Ron cleared his throat loudly. Embarrassed they broke apart. Ron informed them that the five minutes was up and the magical bonds released themselves. Both Hermione and Draco's eyes were twinkling in happiness and love.

"Ok, Hermione your turn!"Ginny burst in.

"My turn for what?"

"We are playing a game here people!"

"Oh, right! Ok, Harry truth or dare?"

**(A/N: thanks for reading! Don't forget to review because I could really use little rays of sunshine right now! Also…hold on….I forgot…..wait…oh! Got it now! I am going to try to update every Tuesday so sorry if I don't but I will try. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Y'ALL COME BACK NOW YA'HEAR?)**


End file.
